


he showed off, splashing around

by hariboo



Series: Summer Days Drifting Away [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her boyfriend is a moron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he showed off, splashing around

"Come on, B, it's just a little dip. It's a fucking thousand degrees," Noah smiles, waggling his eyebrows in what he thinks is a seductive gesture. Rachel is sure something is seriously wrong with her because truth be told she _does_ find it rather adorable.

Still, there is no way she's going to go along with his plan. "Skinny dipping is ILLEGAL, NOAH. Not to mention it's not our pool!"

He just climbs over the Henderson's fence and smirks back at her, "Whatever, it's not like they're home. I heard Mr. Montoya talking on the phone the other day planning a weekend away with the misuses. They're not gonna bust us."

Shrugging out of his shirt, he throws it over his shoulder, hitting her in the face.

"NOAH! THAT'S DISGUSTING." He snorts _you know you love the pecs, Rach_ ignoring her as she continues, whipping the shirt off her face and stalking towards him, "Not to mention rude, and unhygienic! You know how long my facial regime takes every night. This is totally calling for the extra seaweed mask." She hoists herself up on the fence and swings her legs over.

"Oh my god, shudup Rach and get you ass over here," he turns back towards, after dropping his shorts (OMG, DID HE HAVE TO GO FULL COMMANDO TODAY?), and grabs her, lifting her down and pressing a noisy kiss on her forehead. She can't help but smile, she loves when he does that. (Even if he ruins it every time he mentions he only does it because she's a midget. She's not! She's given extensive print outs on the difference between _little people_ and short, perfectly proportioned females.)

She sighs, frowning as she is sure this is a BAD IDEA, but he's cuddling her, pressing soft kisses to her neck, and _it is_ extremely hot today.

"Fine, but I"m not taking off my underwear." She starts unbuttoning her pink shorts, sliding them down her legs.

Noah grins, already helping her out her shirt, “That’s fine, underwear is see through."

Rachel laughs as he picks her up and carts her over his shoulder before jumping into the blessedly cool pool. They surface separately, and Rachel swims over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Noah palms her ass and pulls her closer, groin to groin. He has an utterly wicked look in his eyes, and the whole scene read straight out of movie, sun glinting behind him, drops of water clinging to his cheeks that it melts something inside Rachel.

Tilting his head town, she licks at his lips, not even caring about the bitter taste of chlorine. It doesn't even take a second for him to respond to her kiss and god how loves his response. They're still by the shallow side of the pool, close enough to the steps for him to lean against them.

"See, B, totally an awesome idea," he kisses his way down her jaw, one hand moving from her ass up her side towards her--

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING HERE?!"

\--

Rachel is glaring at Noah, wrapped in a blanket one of the officers that caught them outside the Henderson's house gave her. Apparently, Mr. Montoya did plan a weekend away, just not with his wife. A fact that when Noah oh so casually and _stupidly_ mentioned in front of Mrs. Montoya caused the already horrible situation to escalate and picking up their clothes? Didn't even cross their minds.

Which is how the cops knew exactly who they were as they tried to cut across the Hummel’s yard, giving the entire family a scare as Finn kept giving them shooing motions as Rachel tried to pull Noah away from where he was enjoying scaring Kurt and Carole.

Now Officer Ryan is speaking to her dad about how his daughter and her boyfriend where pick up for public indecency and Rachel just wants to DIE. Or kill Noah, whichever is plausible first.

Her dad gives Rachel one long hard look, which Rachel just know means that Broadway night is suspended for the new two weeks, before looking back at Officer Ryan, "Thank you so much for bringing her home, Officer. And if I may ask, where is Noah?"

"The young man she was with?"

As if he knows he's being spoken about Noah's voice rings out from the police car parked in Rachel's driveway.

"MR. B! TELL THESE PIGS THAT THEY CAN'T KEEP A BROTHER DOWN. THIS IS SOME STRAIGHT UP RACIAL PROFILING!" His head is leaning out of one of the windows the officers had rolled down for the heat.

Rachel cringes and looks over to her dad, who is pinching the bridge of his nose. She almost feels like yelling to her soon to be ex-boyfriend that it's her daddy that's the lawyer not her dad.

"COME ON, PLEASE MY MA WILL KILL ME IF OFFICER TOO MUCH AXE TAKES ME HOME AGAIN. They're like a third meeting away from dating! YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE, I SEE THE WAY YOU LOOK A MY MA."

Officer Ryan gives her dad a sympathetic look that says _i have a daughter with a crappy boyfriend too_ and Rachel wants to yell out that Noah isn’t a crappy boyfriend just a moronic one.

Rachel is cannot believe him, "ARE YOU SERIOUS, NOAH? YOU'RE THE BACK OF A POLICE CAR AND YOU'RE STILL PROVOKING AN OFFICER? This is exactly why we got caught, if you had just listened to me when I said to go left..." She trails off because her dad has the _no musicals pre 1980s_ in his eyes and that only leaves her _Footloose_ and _Dirty Dancing_ to cling too. So she shuts up and watches as Officer Ryan head back to the car and drives away with Noah sending her wink as speed off.

“RACH, BABY, WAIT FOR ME!”

She growls at the retreating police squad and turns to face her dad, who is definitely cancelling taking post 1980s musicals too and leaving her with _nothing_.

Tomorrow when he sneaks over to the house after her dads go to work-- as he always does when they're both in trouble and "not allowed to see each other for x amount of time" even though she's the only one to listen to their parents-- she is GOING TO KILL HIM.

Maybe make out with him a little first.


End file.
